Hit the Floor
by marinav92
Summary: I fell hard for her…really hard, then Mojo decided to make my brothers and I older and darker. At the end, the monkey knew what a terrible mistake he took -ButchxKaoru-


Me: Well, hey guys…I'm back with a short one-shot :D

Edward: …Why am I here? Ouh I know! It's humor!

Me: Nope

Edward: …then it's horror ¬¬

Me: Yes

Edward: no "jaja" D:?

Me: No, no "jaja"

Edward: Aww *pouting*

Me: Okay, so I was reading some S.A. fanfics, KaoruxMiyako fanfics and then a ButchxKaoru fanfic when I suddenly got the idea. Any last words you want to say, Edward?

Edward: Yes…FREE THE MUFFINS AND MRS. SAKAITNSKIDA'S FAT CAT!

Me: okay ._.

**Warning:** It has obsessive Butch (my favorite), dark themes, kind of pervy but no explicit scenes and song-fic

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…-.- nor the characters, or the song.

* * *

**Hit the Floor**

**(Butch's POV)**

What can I say?

I, Butch of the RowdyRuff Boys z, am crazily in love with Buttercup, of PowerPuff Girl z. How come a villain could even dare look at a heroine like her that way, you must ask. Well, it's for pure logic.

I was born thanks to the idiocy of Mojo Jojo. He created us with his DNA and with their DNA…

Her DNA is inside of me, so it's because of logic to know I would notice her more like a rival.

When I started noticing her more, was when my childish rivalry became childish love. I started noticing how her green eyes would sparkle happily when the last night's basketball review would appear on TV, the way her face would fill with anger when Bubbles or Blossom told her she looked cute, the way she moved so gracefully with that big hammer in her hand.

I thought of leaving her sappy and corny things I saw on the TV from the corner's grocery store, such as flowers, heart-shaped boxes of all kinds of chocolates, diamonds.

I fell hard for her…really hard…

Then Mojo decided to make my brothers and I older and darker. At the end, the monkey knew what a terrible mistake he took.

His stupidity didn't have limits.

We killed him without mercy, and then we left his lab without looking back. We left our "mommy" lying on the floor completely alone, waiting to embrace his death.

The cute corny things I thought about her transformed into something more. I saw those things and more. How her hips moved when he walked, how her lips would curve in her victory trade-mark smirk every time she won, the way her silky mouth-watering legs ran at a high speed or how her skirt would float with the flowing wind, letting me a view of that perfect behind.

My thoughts of marrying in a church were replaced by thoughts of her lying below me, in total submission while I gave pleasure to her body with my manhood.

I even came to stalk at her day and night, memorizing her schedule and every movement she did.

I wasn't just in love, but obsessed with her.

Like tonight, she's walking all alone through the dark streets, not even the streetlights can fight this darkness. Even though the environment looks like the one of a horror movie, she walks confidently, never stopping or showing a sign of insecurity.

I feel hot suddenly, looking how her school's skirt floats with the strong gust of wind, leaving her trying to fight the piece of clothing with a blush on her juicy cheeks. She isn't 13 years old anymore but 15, just like me.

I smirk. The way you let the world know how much of a tomboy makes me amused and just thinking that façade to see the submissive Kaoru, makes me shake with pleasure.

I'm going to break you, Kaoru.

And you're going to become all mine.

I see how you turn back, looking at every direction with confusion and slight fright. It seems you finally discovered my presence…now I can attack.

Moving with agility, I run from my roof to another one, repeating the process again and again. Finally, I arrive to the roof nearest to you. Jumping, I land safely in front of you, making you gasp fall to the concrete floor.

"Butch!"

"Buttercup"

She glares at me, her tomboy side flaring alive and stands up from the floor. Her face is so near to my face, that her scent makes me go crazier. Images of us both making love and kissing each other's bodies appear on my dirty mind. I don't take time to think about this childish situation she's giving me, the only words swimming on my mind are "want" and "mine".

I grab her by the neck and clash our lips together in a needy kiss. Her taste invades my mouth and her scent mocks me even more than before. My kiss gets more passionate and in seconds I'm gripping at her like a life line.

She continues immobile, I suppose from the shock. I don't like it how her hands suddenly try to push me away, push me away from her…from my drug.

Biting her lower lip, I enter her hot wet cavern with my tongue, searching for more of her taste.

She frees herself from my kiss and screams for help. Her screams...make me imagine those same screams but sayin my name, over and over again.

My lips find her own again, silencing her screaming.

I guess it's time to go…to my house.

Opening the apartment I got, we both enter, Kaoru still trying to run away from me or even punch me. Her ferocity, makes me wanna do her the more. Closing the door, I finally pounce on her, kissing her again.

Suddenly, she gasps.

I stop my kissing and look how her eyes widen with the sight of my "paper wall".

Maps with markings of streets you can take to arrive to her house and favorite places, pieces of news paper talking about her group and photo I personally took while I stalked her decorate my wall. I even have some of my wet dreams about her pasted on the wall.

Taking the opportunity, I throw her to my unmade bed and start making love to her

Whatever dream I had about us doesn't compare to what I'm feeling right now. Her hands clawing my back, her lips uttering my name, her tears, her tightness…

It's amazing. Now I can finally say it…

"You're mine, Buttercup…and you will never escape me"

* * *

Me: Ready n_n

Black Shadow: ¬¬

Edward: What are you doing here Pink Shadow! This is my story…even though I don't like it…

Black Shadow: …First of all…it's Black Shadow not Pink, and second…you make a limey BxK fanfic but not one of me and Hilary!

Me: It's not a lemon ¬¬ I mentioned the subject, but I was never explicit! Anyways…that's all…


End file.
